Vanilla and Chocolate
by Red Moon Ninja
Summary: My second attempt at a GaaHina Fluff. DON'T LAUGH! I think it's better than my last attempt.


**Me: Hola people's! Oki. The reason for me not updating is at the end of the story. Oh, and to those who voted. My age is also at the end of this.**

**Ino: This second most lazy bum does not own Naruto or any of us. Thank kami. **

**Me: (Pout) You hurt me deep.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vanilla and Chocolate.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Hinata P.O.V.)**

As soon as the meeting was over, I rushed out of the room. Probally leaving behind some shocked ninja. I couldn't help it if I was in a hurry. Temari and her brother's were coming to Konoha to stay for a little while. Something about peace. Eh, whatever. As long as I get to see my best friend again.

Temari and I had become pretty close after the whole 'destroying Konoha' incident. I hadn't seen her for a whole year now. I hadn't seen her brother's for two years. But I'm not concerned about them.

The last time Temari saw me, I was still the shy, soft-spoken girl. Now, thanks to a super long mission with the loudest Konoha ninja, I am a bit more outgoing. I came to a stop in front of the gate. My eye's narrowed in on the dusty road that led into and out of Konoha. I was so concentrated that I almost missed Izumo **(I think that's one of the guards name.)** coughing slightly to get my attention.

I turned slowly to face him and tried to hide my annoyed look on my face. Apparently I'm not doing very well because he is gulping. Huh. That's funny. Usually I can hide my feeling's like a pro. It's what happen's when you live with Hyuuga's. "Yes Izumo-san?" I asked.

"Um...Sorry for asking Hinata-san...but...why are you staring intently at the main road?" He asked slowly as to not offend me.

"My best friend is coming today." I say in monotone.

"Alright! So I'm the little Chibi's best friend huh?!" A familiar voice said from behind me. I slowly turned around to see the sand sib's.

I put on a huge grin and jumped at Temari, thus, trapping her in one of my deadliest hugs. I don't give those out often. "FANNY!!!!" I yelled out happily.

"H-hina...can't...breathe..." Temari gasped through my hug.

"Hm?" I looked down to see Temari turning blue. "Oh! Gomen Temari!" I say as I released her.

She fell to the ground and started gasping for air. "Dang Hinata. Where did you get the superhuman strength?" She asked.

I shrugged and said "Well, when I was dating Naruto he showed me a couple of thing's and helped me train."

As I finished she let out a huge gasp. "YOU dated NARUTO?!?!?!" She asked very loudly. I had to cover my sensitive ears. She blushed. "Sorry. I forgot about your exceptional hearing." She said referring to part of my...unique kekkai genkai. Only she knew what it was.

"S'all right. And yes. Naruto and I dated for a little while." I said calmly, while past me would be unconcious from all the blood rushing to my head.

Temari had a look of shock on. "I have three thing's to say. 1) Who dumped who? 2) Why didn't you tell me? 3) Is he a good kisser?" She asked excitedly. I giggled softly at her enthusiasm.

"1) We dumped each other at the same time. 2) I did. Through letter's. 3) Dunno." I said slightly embarrased at the last part.

"1) That's a weird way to end it. 2) I didn't get any letter talking about that. 3) HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW!?!?" She asked loudly to where the bird's flew away.

"Weeeell...Every time he tried to kiss me or I tried to kiss him either my dad, Neji, Hanabi, my fanboy's, his fangirl's, or someone else showed up and ruined it. So it never happened." I said.

"Wow...gotta suck for you." Temari said sympathetically.

"Nah. I figured out that Naruto wasn't right for me. I just had a small school girl crush on him. And I still have my first kiss. So maybe I'll use it on the one right for me." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Suddenly Shikamaru popped out of no-where. "Eh? Troublesome woman's already here? What a drag..." Shikamaru said easily hiding his true feeling's. Everyone in the Konoha rookie nine knew that he liked Temari alot.

Temari instantly got angry. "ME!? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S TROUBLESOME YOU STUPID LAZY BUM!!!" She yelled also hiding her feeling's. They continued arguing for a few minutes before I got tired of it and pushed Temari into Shikamaru.

"Oop's. Sorry about that." I said, not really sorry. I looked up to see that when I had pushed Temari their lip's were forced together. Now they were making-out in the middle of the road with no intention of stopping, it looks like.

I shrugged and turned around to see two shocked out of their mind's, ninja. I giggled and asked "You did know that they liked each other right?" I asked them. My answer? Kankoro stormed off while dragging Shikamaru behind him. Temari was right behind them yelling at Kankoro. Gaara just shook his head.

I faced Gaara when I turned my head away from the funny scene. "So...How long are you and the other's staying?" I asked curious.

"Two week's." He said. Wow...he didn't just say 'Hn' IMPROVEMENT!!!

"Ah man. Not enough time with Fanny." I sighed depressed. Gaara raised an eyebrow at this.

"Fanny?" He asked with something that looked strangely like amusement in his eye's.

I nodded. "Yup. One day she called me 'Chibi' Well personally I didnt like being called that. I mean, I'm not that short. So I got my revenge by calling her 'Fanny'. Since she likes fan's and she has a big butt. So it fit's. Now when she call's me Chibi I call her Fanny." I said explaining the story behind the weird nicknames.

"Ah." He said while trying to fight back a small smile. I could tell.

"Y'know. You can smile if you want to. I won't laugh." I said while grinning. He looked at me shocked.

"I don't need to smile." He said trying to go into monotone.

I rolled my eye's and said "_Riiiight. _And I don't need Chocolate once a month to keep me from killing people." I said sarcastically.

This time he let out a small smile and said "You are one weird character."

I smiled as well and said "Being friends with your sister...who wouldnt be weird?" I decided not to point out that he was currently smiling.

"I suppose so." He said smirking a little.

I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Decideing to ignore it I asked "Hey Gaara. Ya wanna go get some ice-cream?"

He looked at me shocked and asked "Me?"

I looked at him funny and nodded. "Do you see any other Gaara's around. Yes you."

"But...Why would you want me to go with you?" He asked.

"Because 1) I'm bored. 2) We got ditched. And 3) Friends do that." I said gently at the last part.

"Friends?" He asked as if he were testing out a foriegn word.

I rolled my eye's and nodded. "Yes friends. Now come on and let's go before the ice-cream melt's!" I yelled as I grabbed his hand. Well...I tried to.

His sand immediately latched itself onto my wrist and started to tighten it's hold.

I held back my flinch as the sand wrapped tighter against my wrist. I didn't want to make Gaara think it's his fault.

"Um...Can you tell your sand to let me go? I'm gonna need my hand if we're eating ice-cream." I said, trying to sound jokingly. The sand fell to the ground and Gaara lowered his head.

"I-I'm sorry..." He said slowly. His shoulder's were shaking making it seem that he was crying. But I knew he was having an internal conflict.

I smiled gently and said in a joking manner "Hey now. You're starting to sound like shy me. We don't want that do we?" I asked playfully as I gently took his hand, his sand letting me this time. He looked up shocked, as if this was his first physical contact with a member of the opposite sex. Come to think of it, besides his sister, it probally is.

"Now hurry up. My stomach can't stand the physical pain of not having ice-cream in it!" I said as I started to drag him behind me.

His hand's felt nice in mine...

**(Gaara P.O.V.)**

Her hand's felt nice in mine...

'Ugh! Bad Gaara! She's your sister's best friend! You can't be thinking about her like that.' Good me consiounse said disapprovingly.

'But, you liked her _before _your sister even payed her attention!' Bad me consiounse said encouragingly

'He only thought her blood looked pretty!' Good me consiounse yelled in disgust.

'Yeah right! Back then he couldn't distinguish the difference between blood lust and love. Now he can...well, maybe with a little help from that girl.' Bad me countered.

'Are you joking?! What about Shikaku? What'll happen when she finds out?! You can't honestly expect her to fall for...for...a demon container!' Good me yelled. **(I don't like good gaara consiounse)**

'She dated the Kyuubi-brat. When she knew what he was.' Bad me said. Good me didn't have a comeback. Suddenly Good me and Bad me left. Leaving behind an even more confused about my emotion's me.

I snapped out of my confused state as Hinata started to speak. "So...What are you gonna do in Konoha for the next two week's?" She asked as she looked at me with doe-like eye's. I looked away.

"Well...I have to have a few meeting's with the Hokage and the council. But besides that. I doing whatever I find." I said talking more than I usually do. I didn't even talk this much on my Kazekage orientation. And they made me say alot of stuff.

"Huh. Well...you could hang with me." She said. I'm guessing my face had a bewildered expression because she quickly followed up with "Or Naruto. He's been talking about talking to you over ramen for awhile now." She said smirking.

I groaned. If Naruto saw me, no doubt would he drag me off to Ichiraku's and babble to his heart's content, while I gained a massive headache. Then after his hundredth bowl or so, he would high-tail it out of there and I would be forced to pay. It's happened before.

"I think I'll stick with you." I said as her smirk grew.

"I figured you would." She said as she came to a stop at an ice-cream stand.

"One vanilla please!" She said. She turned to me expectantly. I turned my eye's to the ice-cream man to see him staring at me with fright. I stared down. I didn't want to scare anyone. I was about to leave when Hinata spoke.

"He'll have a chocolate." She said, her voice no longer polite. I turned to see her glaring at the man. The man nodded quickly and hurried off to get the ice-cream. I turned to her confused.

"Why did you do that?" I asked curious.

"He had no right to stare at you like that. It's not right." She said staring defiantly in my eye's.

"You do know what I've done. Don't you?" I asked her quietly.

"Exactly. I know what you've done. Not what your doing. Done is a past tense. And I think that the past should stay where it belong's. The past." She said as she raised a hand to touch my cheek. I flinched from the unusual contact, and she immediately pulled away. I automatically missed the warmth her hand had bestowed upon my face, and quickly brought her hand back to where it was.

I leaned into her touch and saw her smile softly at me. Our eye's connected with each other, and I felt a strange sensation running through me. Our eye contact ended when the man brought out our ice-cream. He quickly left after we paid him. Smart man.

As I looked at the ice-cream, I realized it was my favorite flavor. I turned to Hinata and asked "How did you know I liked chocolate ice-cream?"

She shrugged and said "You seemed like a chocolate type person." I raised my invisible eye-brow, but said nothing.

We ate our ice-cream in silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Hinata P.O.V)**

As we ate, I chanced a glance at the red-headed ninja. In a way, he reminded me of an attention-deprived child. And it tore my heart to think like that. I had just started talking to him today, yet I felt as if I've known him for a long time. Weird right?

I looked over at Gaara again, and chuckled a little at the sight that greeted me. Gaara had chocolate on his chin that was slowly desending it's way to his neck. Suddenly I reached up, grabbed his chin, and wipped his stain away. And all the while his sand did nothing.

Gaara looked at me in shock. Hell, I think I looked shock. To cover it up I smiled and said "You had melting chocolate running down you're face." I giggled a little as his face turned into that of shock and...embarrassment?

Suddenly he smirked and said "You think this is funny, do you? Let's see how funny it really is." And with that he flicked some of his chocolate ice-cream at me. I dodged just in time.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!" I yelled playfully. My friends and I had come up with that when we were little.

Gaara scowled, and then smirked. He walked closer until he was right in front of me. I'm sure all traces of playfullness immediately left my face.

"Er...G-Gaara? W-what are you doing?" I asked, stuttering slightly.

He smirked at my obvious nervousness and said "You said I had to kiss you." With that he leaned down and captured my lip's with his.

All of my common sence left me as I rapped my arm's around his neck and kissed him back with all that I had. I didn't even care that this was my best friends brother that I was making out with. The only thought running through my head was 'Dang, I should've started kissing a long time ago.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry I haven't updated any stories for awhile. My dad took apart my computer and put it back together. But the thing is. While the rest of my computer was working. My internet was competely down. I started writing this story while it was down. And I've also started some chapter's to the other stories. Oh! And by the way. My age is 13! Congrat's to those who figured it out. Nice try for those who didn't. R&R please!**

**Oh! And, to those who were confused about the whole consience thing...**

**The reason Good Gaara was so against it is because Gaara think's no one will love him for who he's been and what's inside him. Bad Gaara was all for it because, even though he's bad, he still has a soft spot for those who are close to Gaara. And he could see the way Gaara and Hinata looked at eachother.**


End file.
